


So Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, for once, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard wakes up one morning and considers his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be a scrapped fic, but then I ended up finishing it instead of publishing it... so... oops

It's not like he chose this. Why anyone would choose to fall in love with their own flesh and blood was completely beyond him, when all it would ever bring was tragedy, it would be the most stupid thing anyone could ever do. And Vegard wasn't stupid, he knew how bad this was, he was well beyond the point of no return, and he still worried until sweat would trickle in tiny beads down his skin.  
The calm puffs of breath that reached his face in gentle waves distracted him again, and his eyes fastened on the younger man lying in front of him, peacefully sleeping and free of these worries that burdened Vegard.  
Surely this was like loving an extension of himself, his little brother was so like him in so many ways, and at the same time so different. How selfish of him to love something so like himself, both in personality and in looks, Vegard thought, as he guided his hand up to brush away a few dark blond locks of hair that had fallen into Bård's face, tucking them gently behind his ear. In the early morning sunlight, shining through the bedroom window, he looked like some divine creature, the honey tresses looking like gold and the shadows on his skin highlighted the sharp features on his skin. Vegard's fingers traced down the side of his face ever so gently, adoring every bump and line on his skin, cupping his cheek and ghosting his thumb over his lips and the little scar that cut down the smooth skin on his upper lip.

Bård's hands were hidden under his pillows, the one he owned and the one he had claimed from Vegard in his sleep, and Vegard wondered how he could be so calm. He always took things just as they came to him, no worrying about anything. He got a good nights rest and Vegard was left worrying.

It'd be so easy to leave. He had the opportunity right there, he could slip right out of bed unnoticed, leave, and never come back. if Bård woke up, he could say something quick and ruin everything forever, and they'd be done. It would all be so easy.  
He turned his head lightly and looked at the door. it wasn't closed properly, Vegard could see a faint light by it, taunting him, dangling the freedom from the curse that had been laid onto Vegard's shoulders right before his nose. Their lives would be much less complicated if he did it, it'd be much easier to say they had broken apart because they were tired of each other, than to explain where they had spent the night and who had given them that hickey on the neck. Guilt ridden as hell, Vegard thought of their childhood, how close they had been and how blissfully unaware of the trouble their closeness would be later on. 

Bård stirred in his sleep next to him, shuffling under the duvet they shared, and Vegard looked at him again. He still looked like a little boy, there was just something about him, about the air around him, something that, even though he was 180 cm tall and obviously an adult, made Vegard see him as his baby brother, still the little boy with fluffy hair and a bossy nature. The more he thought about it, the more it felt like he was suffocating, as if a hand was steadily clenching around his throat, taking forever to end him. it was like something was crushing his heart, a heavy guilt draping over his entire body and locking him in the position he was in. if he didn't get out, he'd die, he'd end up suffocating and Bård would be left to explain why his brother was dead in bed next to him.

As Vegard fought his racing heart, blinking away tears that threatened to form, his brothers eyes fluttered open, the blue orbs locking onto Vegard's face immediately. Cold azure irises seemed to radiate warmth as joy flooded Bård's face, a gentle smile forming on his lips.   
And that's how easy it was. The crushing feeling Vegard had experienced mere seconds before disappeared just as soon as it had appeared, and all that Vegard was left with was a pleasant buzzing in his limbs and the knowledge that he'd never be able to leave. He was smitten by the younger man, and he would gladly experience all of the worlds suffering if it meant that he'd get to wake up to his face every morning. He couldn't care less what the rest of the world thought of them, let them judge, there's nothing Vegard wouldn't go through to kiss his lips.

"Goodmorning," Bård's voice was raspy, and his eyelids were still heavy, but he seemed to be determined to keep them open.  
"Goodmorning." Vegard replied, sliding one hand under Bård's pillow to grab his hand. Bård let him, and his eyes followed the entwined hands as Vegard pulled them out from under the pillow again. 

"Isn't it far to early to be awake?" Bård asked after a while, still looking at their hands. He was slowly moving his hand, releasing his grip and tightening it again, trailing his fingers over the palm of vegards hand before slipping his fingers in between Vegards again.   
"Yeah, it probably is," Vegard replied, and yawned. It was contagious, and soon after, Bård yawned as well.   
"Well then I'm going to sleep," Bård scooted closer to his brother, and he not only needed to steal Vegard's pillow, but Vegard himself got stolen to be used. Not that he minded, Vegard actually welcomed it, shutting his eyes as he felt Bård's arms creep around him and his breath even out as he snuggled his face against Vegard's chest.


End file.
